Jordan's Smashing Adventures (Season 1)
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: My OC, Jordan James, is entering the Mansion in Season 1 of my brand new show! Set after the events of "Jump Up, Jordan!" (which you should totally read if you want to understand my character), Master Hand invites Jordan to see how a normal human can survive Smash! But with his Item Pendant, he is sure to survive! (World of Light has begun! Check my page for Part I.)
1. Pilot (Welcome to Smash!)

Jordan could hardly believe he was actually asked to join Smash. He never thought that his act when stopping Bowser in his dimension would gain so much popularity. But there he was, on the footsteps of the fabledSmash Mansion with his Dimensional Remote in hand. He took a quick knock on the doors and patiently waited for someone to answer. The door did open… and guess who did?

"Oh, Jordan! You made it!" Rosalina and her Luma greeted him as he entered the mansion.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Jordan was immediately greeted by the fancy lobby of the mansion. "Hmmm… cool lobby!"

"Why thank you!" Jordan was startled by Chrom's sudden appearance. "I did have a pleasure of designing this myself! Anyway, step right this way. Master Hand is expecting you."

Jordan followed Rosalina and Luma, and Chrom to Master hand's office. Jordan was a little shocked to see a giant hand greeting him with a friendly wave.

"Ah, good day Mr. James!"

"Good day to you too Master Hand! But please, you can call me Jordan."

"Okay, Jordan, welcome to Smash Mansion. So I hear you have a pendant that allows you to use any item from Mario's world. Care to demonstrate?"  
"Sure!" With that, Jordan began turning into different forms by grasping his pendant. Master Hand was impressed by his potential after hearing about his efforts.

"Bravo, Jordan! That's the reason why I chose yo to be in Smash. Your pendant helps us bring a more variety-focused fighter. You know, more random."

"Ah. So would it be okay if I toured the Mansion?"  
"Actually, that is something we have ALL our newcomers do. So Rosalina here will be providing you with the tour!"  
"Okay! So are you ready?" Rosalina was ready to guide him through Smash.

"Lead the way!"

A while has passed since Rosalina guided Jordan through the mansion. She showed many rooms that are likely going to be featured later this season, including the kitchen, game room, fitness center, and the Smash room. Right now, Jordan was in his designated room provided by Master Hand. It was reminiscent of his room back home, with Mario memorabilia everywhere, a 4K television, and a Nintendo Switch, to name a few of the items provided. The room also came with a portal that can work with his remote, able to send him to any dimension he wishes. He was glad at how his room looked and thought that things will be interesting here!

Now, he was on his way to the main fighting room, The Arena, to do a match with Mario, Luigi, and Peach. It was a timed match at 2 minutes and 30 seconds, with items on. He decided to have a pre-battle chat with them before they began to fight.

"So do you guys change clothes while you are here? Some of your outfits are drastically different from your main adventures."

"Pretty much," said Peach. "It's a fighting game so we try to stylize and look the part."

That's when the alarm came on and called us to the battlefield. Literally, they were all fighting on the Battlefield stage. The match went smoothly for everyone, using whatever they can to emerge victoriously. Mario had F.L.U.U.D., his fireballs, his cape, and Cappy (who is just there for show). Luigi had his Poltergusts, both his original one and his new one. Peach had her Parasol and precision. Jordan had his pendant, turning into different forms left and right. That's when he noticed the Smash Ball. Well, everyone noticed it and immediately went for it. Ultimately, it was Jordan who broke the ball and started glowing. He prepared himself and, with a lot of precision in play, he dashed into the three and performed his Final Smash! (Check my page for my OC's moveset to see a description.) That's when the match ended, surprising Jordan with the amount of time passed. He won against the three and was ecstatic at his first victory.

"Nice game," he said, glad that the three put up a good fight against him. "I look forward to smashing you all again soon!"

"Thanks! You too!"

"Oh, the day's almost over," said Jordan after checking the time. "So assuming that there's nothing else important that I have to do before I turn in, I'm going to grab a snack."

"Oh, okay," said Luigi. "See you around!"

Everyone waved as he left the room to head to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen and got his snack, he took notice of the nighttime sky from a window. He always admired the beauty of the night, allowing the world to show off its many colors. Lost in thought, he decided to glance outward for a while...

"Ah, I see you are taking a glance at the nighttime sky!"

The voice belonged to Palutena, Goddess of Light. As she entered the kitchen with Pit, he took notice of their presence and decided to chat.

"So you're the new competitor?" Pit was a little skeptical due to Jordan being more… "human" than the other competitors but he knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"Yup! Today was my first day here! It's nice so far."  
"That's good to hear," said Palutena. "So you down here for a snack?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd get myself a snack then turn in for the night. You two getting snacks too?"

"Pretty much," said Pit. "I hope you enjoy it here!"

"Thanks!" Once the conversation was over, Jordan grabbed his bag of chips and bottle of water and headed to his room for some well-deserved rest. As he finally got into bed, he thought about his first day in the mansion and how well it went.

"I think I will enjoy it here…"

 **AU: So here it is! The pilot to my first season of Jordan's Smashing Adventures! (Title tentative. May change.) So after seeing so much positivity with my original story, "Jump Up, Jordan!", I decided to expand on his story in the Mario universe. I decided to start with Smash, what with Smash Ultimate released and all… So this is my pilot so things may change as I continue to write. Especially since I know what I want the season finale to focus on...**

 **I am also looking at TV Tropes as well to help as well… Okay, so that piece of info might not have been as important but still…**

 **Anyways, as always, leave a review to help me improve!**


	2. Jordan's Revolting Dinner

Jordan was lounging in the tub at the Mansion, busy spoiling himself. He felt that a nice bubble bath was all that needed after his… "attempt" at cooking. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Jordan?" It was Palutena. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a little bit better now. You were right! A bath _was_ all I needed to calm down!"

"Well, glad you're feeling better! Pit and some of the other Smashers are dealing with the food now, so you just focus on relaxing your nerves."

"Okay. Will do!"

"So…" said Jordan, glancing at the fourth wall. "How did we get here? Well, you probably know how, but I am going to explain it anyway." That's when he reached for the script. "Okay, now play the show's theme real quick."

One theme later…

So this is from around the beginning of the day, after I woke up. I opened the door to see Zelda standing to greet me.

"Oh, hi Zelda!"

"Hey, Jordan! So, when you are finished with your morning routine, you are needed in the kitchen. And P.S. it's nice to meet you!" She then shook my hand with me doing the same. After I finished my morning routine, I went to the kitchen like she said and saw Palutena with some cooking supplies. I can immediately tell where this is going.

"Oh no, no, no. Okay, so I'm not trying to sound sexist when I say this, but I can't cook, and the reason is that of… well, I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh, come on! How bad can it be?"

That's when I flashed back briefly before looking back at her.

"I just don't…"

"Well, that's actually not what I wanted to call you here for. So, are you aware of the time I tried to make dinner for Pit?"

"Oh, hehe, yeah…" Jordan remembered the short that was made for Kid Icarus: Uprising.

"Well, I would like you to help make this dish for me. I have a couple of errands to run, so I cannot make this myself. Also, this is for a special dinner tonight."

"Oh, well, if you're too busy, then sure! I can help!"

"Thanks! You're so sweet!"

"Well," said Jordan, blushing a bit. "I do try to help in any way I can."

I was flattered, but my heart still remains with Rosalina. Anyway, I first tried to find ingredients for whatever she wanted me to make. It was something called "Skyworldian Skewers." Alliterative as it is unknown, I gathered the ingredients, including the Rejuvenator Potion that caused Palutena the mess she suffered the first time. I had to make sure I followed the recipe exactly, but I made a mistake a while into my cooking. I was startled by a large shout, causing me to accidentally drop the potion into my bowl of boiling vegetables.

I knew exactly what was going to happen so I dashed for a phone, any phone. I saw the landline and went to it, but I saw that the cord was not working. It was because of a live carrot that was holding some scissors.

"Okay, so I know you don't want to be baked, but I _have_ to get this done before the end of the day, so let's get you into my steaming hot, boiling bowl…"

That's when I made my mistake. More vegetables appeared by the carrot's side, prompting me to slowly reach for my phone to call someone that can help me. And you probably know who it is if you know my stories. "(And it is at this part that I will stop narrating and let the writer tell you what happens.)"

Rosalina was in her room combing her hair with her Luma by her side. That's when she got heard a ring. Seeing that it's from Jordan, she promptly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Made a mistake. Mutant vegetables. Need help! Now!"

" _Oh no, not again!_ Okay, I will be right down!"  
That was the last thing Jordan heard as he ran across the kitchen, overcome by too many vegetables. Of course, this was the one time that he forgot to bring his pendant. Otherwise, this would have been easier. However, Jordan's fear alleviated a bit by Rosalina's presence, and the Item Pendant was in her hand. With a quick toss, Jordan quickly grabbed the pendant and put it around his neck. With two fighters against the vegetables, the tiny roots smelt something burning. So they ran, just as the two were smelling something too: the oven! Jordan completely forgot it was on. Because of this, Palutena can sense the mansion burning from her temple, knowing exactly what happened.

"And that brings us to here." That was why Jordan was lounging in his tub: Because, Like Palutena, he had a little trouble involving mutant vegetables.

"Well, some time has passed," Jordan thought, being about 30 minutes. "Maybe I should see if everything's okay…" Jordan got out of the tub, put on some fresh clothes and decided to find someone. He found some fighters ahead of him and dashed towards them… it was Rosalina, Palutena, and Pit, but something was different about them. For one thing, they were completely green.

"Um guys…" said Jordan, a little unnerved. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, but of course!" Said the fighters monotonously and in unison. Jordan was getting continuously unnerved as he grasped his pendant.

"Okay, so I actually have to meet with another fighter. See, we were supposed-" That's when he abruptly turned into a cat and dashed off. The three took pursuit as Jordan continues to find other fighters looking like his three friends. As in, seeing most of the fighters standing before them, all looking green.

"Okay, so I can see that you are all tense," said Jordan, still in cat form. "So why don't we get you some water?"  
"Oh, that's fine," said everyone in attendance. "So you were trying to cook, are you?"

"Well, I _was_ but there were… complications."

"Oh, that's okay. I know how we can finish…" Every drew out their weapons, with Inkling Girl leading the charge, as Jordan made a dash for his room, with an idea in mind. He quickly used the portal in his room to set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom. The fighters quickly followed, first noticing that they were surrounded by water. And Jordan was in Ice form, knowing exactly what he was about to do. With a smirk, he quickly conjured ice and used it to push his friends into the ocean.

Jordan came down just after going into Frog form, noticing that everyone was normal colored again, and summoned a portal with his remote, sending them back to the Mansion.

"So, is everyone okay?" Jordan was worried about his friends.

"Yeah," said Rosalina. "I think so. Though a little foggy."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Well, we did see some vegetables, but they clung onto me, climbing into my mouth. And that's the last I remembered…"

"So the vegetables were controlling everyone. I don't know how but okay…" Jordan thought for a moment before making an announcement.

"Everyone? I have an important announcement to make. After today, I am NOT having another cooking incident, so I am going to do something so simple that even a child can do it! (No offense.)" he took out his phone and did something on it. When he was finished, he went to his room, and everyone can only hear the portal activating and reactivating. And when the door opened…

"Who wants pizza?!" Jordan was holding boxes of pizza from a place called Papa John's. Everyone shrugged and went to the kitchen to eat the pizza.

 **Abrupt End!**

 **AU: So I had a** _ **little**_ **trouble with writing this episode. I remember the Palutena's Revolting Dinner short and wanted to make a version of it. See, I can only cook so much if I know what I'm doing. If not, then things won't look right. For Jordan James, I exaggerated that by including what we tropers call a Noodle Incident. For the most part, though, this episode definitely focuses more on comedy!**

 **I also introduced a little fourth-wall breaking here. Do you think I should keep going with that gag or nah?**

 **As always, leave a review! It really helps!**

 **(P.S. Sorry if the episode seems rushed near the end. I was kinda aking the story up as I go.)**


	3. Sitting and Swimming

Lounging in the Recreational Room was Jordan James, who was playing on his Switch. Minding his own business with his headphones in, he did not see someone walk in. In fact, he did not notice at all until he felt a tap on his forehead.

"Yes," asked Jordan as he turned around. He saw an Inkling. An Inkling Girl to be exact, dressed as how she looked in Splatoon.

"Woomy," said the Inkling.

"I'm sorry," said Jordan slowly. "I cannot understand you."

The Inkling let out a dejected shy, prompting Jordan to think of a plan… then he got an idea! He ran out of the room with the Inkling following. Dashing towards his room, he told the Inkling to hold on for a minute as he went in. She could then hear a portal opening.

A little while later…

The Inkling once again heard a portal open, noticing Jordan walking out, with a device in his hand. Jordan then handed it to her.

"So this device, so long as it is on your person, will dictate whatever you say to English! Try saying something!"

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers! Wow, this is awesome! Thank you!" Inkling Girl hugged Jordan in response, with him graciously returning it.

"No problem!"

* * *

Theme song (Insert tune here.)

* * *

Later that evening, Jordan noticed most of the adult Smashers gathered in the Lobby.

"Hello, Jordan!"

"Oh, hi Rosalina! Hey, what with the gathering in the lobby?"

"Oh, it's Date Night. Since we have so many fighters that are in a relationship, Master Hand has a designated Friday night for all the couples to hang out. This happens at least once a month. I volunteer to watch over the child Smashers, for a couple of reasons, but not important… Anyway, you wanna help?"

"Well, there's nothing for me to do tonight, so sure! I mean, how hard could it be?"

Rosalina chuckled for a while, before eventually turning into full-blown laughter. She abruptly stopped noticing everyone was staring at her, before eventually taking her leave, with Jordan following behind.

"So is babysitting the child Smashers hard?"

"Well, taking care of a bunch of otherworldly competitors can be a bit of a handful, but I take care of a bunch of star children, so it's not that hard for me. So you think you can handle it?"

"Maybe. I honestly never did babysitting."

"Well, let me show you the ropes of 'The Guide to Babysitting and Smashing'!"

* * *

Montage: Jordan being guided on what each child and animal Smasher likes. Rosalina then tested him with the Duck Hunt dog with clay pigeons in the Duck Hunt stage. Then, she took him to the Earthbound stage, with Lucas and Ness playing with Boney. Lastly, Jordan was brought to the Recreational Room, noticing the child Smashers gathered by the couch.

* * *

"Hey! Jordan's here," said the Inkling Girl. "How have you been?"

"Life's been good! Just found out about this, so I am a little blank on how this works but the night's been good so far!"

"Well, at this point, we do Hide and Seek throughout the Mansion. Normally, the sitters find the Smashers, so we count and find them."

"Okay, so how about we start counting?"

And start counting the two did! When their counting was done, all the Smashers were gone, leaving the two to find them throughout the Mansion. Jordan and Rosalina split up and found different fighters.

* * *

(Jordan's Found Fighters)

Pikachu- Maintenace Room

Pichu- Maintenace Room

Pokemon Trainer- Wii Fit Studio

Lucario- Wii Fit Studio

Greninja- Rock Pond

* * *

(Rosalina's Found Fighters)

Mewtwo- Recreational Center

Duck Hunt- Shooting Gallery

Young Link- Boxing Ring

Diddy Kong- Kongo Jungle 64

Inkling Girl- Mario Kart Stadium

Inkling Boy- Mario Kart Stadium

* * *

"Is that everyone? I think some of the fighters were not part of the hunt."

"I believe so."

"You think they went to sleep?"

Rosalina took note of the time, which was around 10:00, which was the time that she would put the fighters to bed. And they did, setting all the Smashers in their respective rooms, leaving Jordan and Rosalina to do what they want for the rest of the evening. Despite the lateness, they decided to go for a night swim in the Mansion's pool.

Jordan had a T-shirt and red swim trunks that had mushrooms on them. He was also the first one out of the changing room so he was still waiting on Rosalina. She kinda knew about Jordan's crush on her, given what happened after his first adventure and him living on the Observatory at the Mushroom Kingdom, so she decided to wear a bikini with star symbols, as well as a sarong wrap, just to see Jordan's reaction. Needless to say, Jordan was both blushing _and_ glad that he was in the water.

"You look nice," said Jordan, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, why thank you," said Rosalina, knowing he was happy to see her in this. "You know, I did not know you were so… appreciative of my figure!"

"Oh, um…"

"Eh, I'm just messing with you!" Rosalina then jumped in the pool with him as they began to splash around and just have fun. They spent about 45 minutes playing in the pool before going in the hot tub.

* * *

"This has to be one of the most fun nights I have ever had!" Jordan felt the hot currents of the water as he talked with Rosalina.

"I have to agree! Normally, I would be in my room, needing something to do when the Smashers are gone. Now with you here, I finally do!"

Jordan and Rosalina stared at each other for a while before realizing the time: 11:00 P.M. Jordan sure sounded tired as he got out of the tub.

"Well, it's around 11. You think we should get out?"

"Hmmm… the other Smashers are probably going to be back soon, so yeah. I actually need to rest now."

"Oh, ok!" Jordan and Rosalina dried off and got redressed for bed. They each went into the different rooms to make sure everyone was okay, seeing that they were fast asleep. Satisfied with the night they had, the two of them said their respective goodnights and headed to their rooms. Meanwhile, Master Hand was in his office, looking (or seeming?) satisfied by the night, for numerous reasons, when he saw the other Smashers returning. Though he could not make out why they were wearing war and medieval gear.

"Don't ask," said Peach in a tired tone. They took off to their rooms and noticed Jordan and Rosalina in their respective rooms, sleeping so peacefully, and thought that they had a good night.

And to all, a good night!

* * *

 **AU: And the third episode of Smashing Adventures comes to a close! So big thanks to FrenchMarioBros for the idea for the third episode! I feel that I have reached a writer's block because it was hard for me to think of a third episode. Speaking of which, I put in a cold opening involving the Inkling and how he/she would be able to speak in the coming chapters.**

 **Another thing, I decided to put in some Jordan and Rosalina ship teasing in here since I felt that the babysitting plot was running short. Also, this season takes place before my New Years fanfic, so I will not have them paired up just yet, though I will include ship teasing throughout the story, and maybe some episodes will center around it! Though this season may be short for now, because I actually want to get to the season finale ASAP.**

 **Anyways, leave a review as always. Always helps!**


	4. Love Angel

"Hey, Master Hand?" Jordan had a thought on his mind and wanted to run it past him.

"Yes, Jordan?"

"I just realized that I did not get to really see where the Mansion is located. So is there an actual city or is it just the Mansion?"

"Oh, there _is_ a city! Would you like a tour?"

"Well, sure! Oh, is there anyone available? Rosalina had to attend to something involving a cosmic rift."

"Well, I'm honestly not sure. Maybe you could find someone to help you out?"

"Oh, ok! Thanks!"

As they bid each other farewell, Jordan decided to walk around until he found someone. Eventually, he found Pit who was not busy at the moment. He decided to take up on his offer to give him a tour of Smash Central. Pit showed Jordan some of the locations found here, which seem to be replicas from other Nintendo games, such as Booyah Base and Mushroom Munchies. Jordan was intrigued as he began to notice what was to Pit a new location.

"Hey an AMC!" It was the AMC movie theater that was located at the mall near his house. He would almost always go there to watch a movie, so he was surprised to find a replica.

"Yeah. That was added in about the time you got here! Maybe you could see a movie there this weekend."

"Hmmm… well, I have not been able to watch a lot of movies since I moved here. What's playing there?"

He went over to look and saw a lot of movies, with _The Grinch_ and _Teen Titans Go! To The Movies_ gaining the most of his attention.

"I think I might come here this weekend!"

"Well, do it anytime you like! Plus, it's free."

"Wow! Now that's convenient!"

"Hey, as long as we are talking, I have a favor to ask…"

* * *

(Theme song. I'm still needy.)

* * *

"So you want me to put in a good word for you?"

Jordan was asked by Pit if he can help him make a good impression on someone in the Mansion.

"Yes. I have a crush on someone here, but I just got it and am a little worried about what she would say."

"Really, who is it?"

"...Zelda."

Jordan was a little bit surprised to hear about this since there was almost no proof of this beforehand.

"Okay! So when exactly did this start?"

"Around mid-June. That was when me, Palutena, Viridi, and Dark Pit did the preliminary Guidances."

"Not that I don't think that you two would make a good couple, wouldn't it be easier to just tell her yourself? I honestly do not know that much about Zelda, but she doesn't seem like one to reject. Besides, I only just grew an interest in your franchise, but there's a reason why my dimension loves your franchise!"

"Well, if you say so…"

"WRONG!"

The voice of Bowser calls their attention as they noticed the Koopa King coming towards them.

"If you really want to get a lady, kidnap her and show her some muscles!"

"I assume you get this idea from kidnapping Peach all the time?" Jordan was skeptical to hear this.

"Yeah! She loves it!"

"Well, the last time you tried this, you got rejected and left on the Moon."

A brief silence follows as Bowser registered what Jordan just said.

"Shut up, Jordan." Bowser walked away defeated as Peach and Rosalina floated down, confused as to what happened. Jordan's response?

"I shut Bowser down."

"What?" They were both confused, to say the least. Pit told them about his crush, hoping for some advice.

"Awww, that's so sweet! Maybe I can help pertain you to Zelda's liking-"

"Nononono! It is _never_ a good idea to change someone just to get a date!"

"And did you learn this in your dimension?" Rosalina was curious as to what he meant.

"Oh yeah, see there's this Disney film called Aladdin about a titular 'street rat' who changes himself for the princess, Jasmine. But she preferred his original form because of his compassion. But, that's the condensed description, there's a lot more too it."

"Wow, that's actually interesting! You should show me that film someday!"

"Anyway, I can still put in a good word for you, but I still prefer you telling her yourself."

"Okay! Thanks!" Pit then walked back to his room as Jordan realized that they were back at the Mansion.

"Wow. Time _can_ fly…"

* * *

An hour later…

* * *

Zelda was in the kitchen, with tonight being her night to cook for the Mansion, as Pit was standing near the doors, thinking about what Jordan said. He then walked in, hoping that things will go well.

"Hi, Zelda!"

"Oh, why hello Pit!" He was nervous but decided to continue.

"So, whatcha doin'?"

"Just cooking. It's my turn for dinner night."

"Ah. So do you need any help?"

"Hmmm… that's really sweet of you Pit, but not right now. I may need some help later for one dish, though."

"Oh, well, okay then. Nice chatting with you!"

"Thanks! You too!"

Pit was a little sad that the conversation could not continue but thought that it still went well. As he walked away from the kitchen, he was grabbed by someone!

"So, Jordan really filled you in on that 'be yourself' nonsense?"

Bowser was highly skeptical of what Jordan said so he decided that he was going to help him.

"Well, yeah. It actually helped!"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna let you in on the best secret to winning girls over: being a bad boy!"

"Umm… didn't Jordan say that it won't end well?"

"Eh, what does _he_ know about love? Just come with me."

Pit decided to walk with Bowser wondering if this is such a good idea.

* * *

Later, before dinner.

* * *

"Hey, Zelda!"

"Oh, hello Pi- ( _gasp_ )" To say Zelda was shocked to see Pit's outfit changed would be an understatement. Pit basically represented a stereotypical bad boy, mainly with black leather clothing and shades. You could basically say he's Dark Pit.

"Pit! What happened to you?"

"Bowser gave me advice. Now, I don't think this is bad!"

"Not so bad? You look completely different! You are all black, and those shades, and- wait, did you say _Bowser_?"

"Yes, why?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something."

* * *

Bowser then came around the corner expecting a dinner, but what he heard as he came around was something completely different. He heard Zelda and Pit raising their voices at each other, resulting in a mild argument and Pit leaving in tears.

"Thanks a lot, Bowser."

Then Bowser had to wonder if things could get any worse…

"So you gave him false advice."

He heard the voice of Jordan. A _genuinely angry_ Jordan.

"So you said that I don't know anything about love, huh?"

"Now, Jordan, all can be explained-"

"Nonono, you HUSH! It's my turn to talk! So you believe that Peach still wants you after all these years?! So, hmm, let's see, always kidnapping her seems to have her growing affections for you, and who could forget falsely telling her that she's Bowser Jr.'s mother, or when you tried to take over the UNIVERSE with Peach acting as your queen?! _And you have the nerve to say I don't know anything about love after I told you about how badly this will turn out?_ "

Needless to say, Bowser was shocked at the rant he received, to the point where he could not even stutter after registering what he just said.

"You know what, I'm sorry. I should have known better. So, yeah, I'm going to comfort him. To see if I can get him to feel better. Goodbye, Bowser."

He walked away in disappointment at how much rage came out. He did not even know _why_. Well, he _did_ know, but that was a chapter of his life that he wanted unread. He always has Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and his friends from the Mushroom Kingdom, and that's all that matters. When he got to Pit's room, he noticed Palutena standing by the door, and, to his surprise, Viridi as well.

"Oh," said Viridi. "You're the new fighter right, with the pendant?"

"Yeah, it's me. So does he want to talk."

"No, he doesn't." Pit's voice was muffled as he sobbed quietly.

"Listen, Pit, please let us in _Pleeeaasee…_ "

After a brief silence, Pit let everyone in and started talking.

"I'm sorry, Jordan, I don't know why I listened to him."

"No, Pit, _I'm_ sorry. I should have known better than to think Bowser would just walk away like that. So you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I really like Zelda, but I don't know, I guess people like her would prefer someone as handsome as Link or as adorable as Toon Link."

"Aw, is poor Pit feeling a little insecure today?" Palutena's words were this time, in a completely sincere tone. "Pit, you happen to be one of the best people in my life. You make us laugh, you saved our world, you have a great personality, in fact, I would not know what I would do if you _weren't_ as how I described."

"Yeah, and if you need to listen to Bowser to win a girl's affections then you definitely do not need to change yourself!" This was straight from the mouth of Viridi as everyone glanced at her for a moment. "Hey, I care about Pit too!"

"Either way, she's right. Now, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go down to Zelda, _like yourself_ , and just talk to her."

"But, what if she does not want me?"

"Let me ask you something. When you first talked to Zelda, did you have any of this bad boy stuff?"

"No."

"So what makes you think she's gonna reject you?"

Pit thought long and hard as he started to get himself together, throwing off all the bad-boy stuff and wearing his normal clothes.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes?"

"...Thanks."

As Pit left the room, Palutena and Viridi congratulated Jordan for helping Pit.

"Well, I may have had some experience…" Jordan then left the room, not wanted to go further than that.

* * *

Zelda was in the kitchen, crying a bit over what happened when she saw a tissue handed to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

To her very eyes, it was Pit, back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I was just, well, nervous, because-"

"Because you have a crush on me?"

"Who told?"

"Jordan. He ended up talking about how despite only recently gaining interest in your world, you are one of the bravest and well-liked angels he's ever known. Also the only angel he personally knows, but not the point. The point is, do you still like me?"

"Of course!"

"Well," said Zelda as she kissed his forehead. "Maybe we can see where this goes…?"

Pit then slowly smiled in glee, in which it can only be described as the "Flash the Sloth" face.

Zelda blushed at his adorableness as they hugged.

* * *

At the actual dinner (Finally!)

* * *

Everyone was doing their own thing at the table. Jordan was chatting with his friends, Zelda and Pit were next to each other, with him complimenting her on the food, and Bowser was uneasy as he saw Jordan.

"Bowser," asked Ganondorf. "You okay?"

"Let's just say I saw what happens if you anger a nice person."

Zelda and Pit drew a lot of "Awww"s from around the table as they loved each other. Pit then mouthed "Thank you!" to Jordan, who responded with a thumbs up.

* * *

(Earlier that day…)

* * *

"You see this?" Rosalina was with Peach, showing her some readings on the monitor of the Comet Observatory. "This symbol right here has started popping up, but _nothing_ in my Cosmic Database brings any confirmation about what this thing is. The only thing I could make out are angel wings."

"So could it be related to Pit?"

"Hmmm… maybe we should worry about this another day. It feels too early since I do not have enough information to work with.."

"Okay. So you wanna go see what Jordan's up to?"

"Sure!" Rosalina then summoned a Launch Star sending Rosalina and Peach back to Smash Central, where they noticed Jordan and Pit walking in front of them.

 **AU: So I hit a milestone with this chapter: this is currently the longest chapter I have ever done on this site. And what a ride this episode was to make. This is actually the first time that I have ever done something this complex in any of my stories, mainly for being genuinely dramatic. So yes, I support the Zelda/Pit pairing despite my lack of knowledge of The Legend of Zelda and growing knowledge of Kid Icarus. Sorry if the characters seem OOC, but if you wanna help out in the future, please let me know.  
Also, about that stinger, you probably know what it's gonna be, but the only trouble is HOW I want the event to go. More information to come.**

 **And it would seem that even Jordan James, as chipper as he is, can get negative sometimes. Especially when it comes to romance, given his past…**

 **But enough about that. As always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. A Very Planty Thanksgiving

Jordan is doing a round of Smash against Bayonetta, in an attempt to see if he had a chance against one of the franchise's most broken characters. The round was going well so far, with them both at one stock and at equal odds.

"I must admit," said Bayonetta. "You are pretty good for a normal human!"

"Thanks," said Jordan. "To be fair, I played this all the time in my home dimension! You'd be surprised how recognized you in my home dimension!"

"Do people like me that much?"

"Well… you're definitely a figure."

"That's cool to hear!"

They resumed their fight, until Bayonetta got a Smash Ball, immediately telling Jordan to start wiggling. He then slowly used his propeller to launch himself slowly to waste her time. Luckily, time ended as Jordan timed his landing, preparing for a Forward Smash. And thanks to the Shoe, he won!

"That was a good fight!"

"Thanks! I try! Oh, and it's nice to meet you, Bayonetta!"

"Thanks! The pleasure is mine as well."

They both left, satisfied with how the fight went down. For Jordan, it was seeing that he could be considered a high-tier. For Bayonetta, it was someone who put a good amount of effort and won.

* * *

(Theme song here)

* * *

Jordan was with Rosalina on the Observatory due to recent developments of what happened.

"See? There it is. That angel symbol! You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Hmmm… I don't think so." Jordan was holding a Luma in his hands as he observed what she meant. "I have not really been in contact with my dimension lately. Wait a minute. There's something else on there!"

He was right. Aside from that angel symbol, there was also a new symbol: one that had spikes and was dark compared to the angel symbol's relatively more light color.

"Hmmm… should we be worried?"

"Well-"

They were interrupted by a call from Viridi.

"Hey, guys! You might want to come down here. I saw something… strange"

Taking their need to heart, Rosalina and Jordan went back to the Mansion where Viridi was hiding in a bush. With a shrug, they joined her in the bushes.

"So, what's the problem."

"Look at that."

They looked to where she was pointing, noticing a weird looking plant. It seemed to be a sunflower, but it looked like it was wearing actual clothes. One thing they noticed was that it was wearing red goggles.

"I have not seen anything like it before!"

"Well, there must be _some_ reason why it's here. Let's go see if we can talk to it."

The trio then quietly walked over to it, hoping to get some answers. Then it turned around, startled a little bit.

"Oh, hello," said the sunflower. "Didn't startle you did I?"

"Just a little bit. So, I do not think we ever saw something like you around here before. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Solar Flare! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Solar Flare. My name is Jordan!"

"I am Roslina, goddess of the cosmos."

"I am Viridi, goddess of nature. So, how did you get here?"

The sunflower, Solar Flare, began to explain. "So I was doing my usual duties, protecting Plants and humans from Zombie invasions when-"

"Waitwaitwait," interrupted Jordan. "Did you say, 'Zombies'?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I may know where you came from! Anyway, go ahead and continue."

"So, I was just walking around, having finished defeating a wave, when the strangest thing happened. There was this large vortex that appeared above me. Suddenly it started pulling me, and as well almost everyone else, into the vortex. Next thing I knew, I landed here. You were the first people I saw for a while."

"Hmm… should we talk to Master Hand about this?"

Rosalina pondered before answering.

"We probably should. Maybe he saw the other, um, 'Plants' around here."

So the group entered the Mansion, with Solar Flare intrigued by how many different types of people were walking around.

"So this is pretty much standard around here?"

"Pretty much."

Her presence did gather some attention from the other Smashers, but for the most part, they were not weirded out. They then reached Master Hand's office.

"Oh hello, Jordan, Rosalina, Viridi, and strange anthropomorphic plant."

"Hello, Master Hand. This is Solar Flare. This may sound crazy, but she is an actual Plant from another dimension. You know, like me."

"So you know about her dimension?"

"Her world is actually _another_ game franchise that I show a lot of interest in. But, quick question. Did anyone happen to see any other Plants like her running around?"

"Well, I found this."

Master Hand went over to his closet, and among the gloves were a giant flytrap. Jordan recognized this creature as Chompzilla, but the others were not aware of this creature.

"Hey, Chompzilla," said Solar Flare. She went over to pet it, but it was at that point when two other Plants floated in.

"Excuse me, Mr. Master Hand-" The first plant looked like a Rose to everyone, but she also seemed to be a sorceress judging by her wand and cape. The second Plant seemed to be a giant walnut with a belt.

"Rose! Wall-Knight! What's up?"

"Hello, Solar Flare! Wonderful to see you're okay!" Rose was glad to see her friend well.

"Hello," said the walnut. "So can I assume you know what happened."

"Yeah. I kinda have an idea on what this world is like, but I still don't know how or why we were brought here."

That's when a notification came up on Solar Flare's phone.

"Hey, Solar Flare. Come to the front of this mansion. Quick! And bring the other Plant Heroes. -Penny."

"Guys, we should probably go see what's going on."

The group went downstairs, leaving Master Hand by himself.

"They seem nice…" He was interrupted when a vortex started appearing in the room. Master Hand cannot tell what was happening… until he saw angel wings come out. He figured out who it was, but it was too late. He was snatched into the vortex before it closed.

(Meanwhile, in the front of the mansion.)

 _The zombies are coming…_

Everyone could not tell what was happening as they saw hordes of Zombies shambling towards the Mansion. The other Plants did though.

"Great, another zombie invasion!"

"Hey," said Jordan. "Do you think we can help a bit? I have extensive knowledge about this!"

"Well, sure. Just climb into Penny."

"Hmm?" That was when they noticed the RV sitting next to them.  
"Hello, inhabitants of this world. My name is Penny. I am an AI mainly tasked with accompanying Crazy Dave and the Plants. So you know about this?"

"Yes."

"So I can assume that this is like a game?"

"Well… yes."

Jordan and Rosalina were instructed to climb into Penny, which they did. When they got in, they saw what appeared to be a holographic view of the Mansion's front, with lanes of lawn and lawnmowers on each one. Jordan knew exactly how to do this…

Jordan then proceeded to help out the way he would normally do when playing Plants vs. Zombies 2: making Sunflowers and putting more Plants in over time. The other Smashers, on the other hand, decided to use their own powers to combat them.

After a while, the battle went pretty good. That is, until the Zombie Heroes came in.

"Interesting specimens," said the zombie with the glasses, named Professor Brainstorm.

He seemed to be leading the charge as the other Zombie Heroes arrived, clearly telling the Smashers that they may need to get up close and personal. And they did.

(One battle sequence later)

The Zombies were defeated once again as the Smashers stood triumphantly.

"Wow," said Rustbolt, the Iron Zombie. "These guys are good!"

"Well," said Jordan. "I have some experience. Hey, I know you two sides are mortal enemies and all, but we are having a Thanksgiving feast soon. Would you like to join us?"

"Wait, really?"

"Well, sure!"

The Zombies accepted this with thanks as everyone went to the dining room. It turns out that Kirby, who was cooking during the whole episode, actually made a pretty good Thanksgiving feast! Everyone was dining and talking among themselves (Deja-vu?). Jordan and Rosalina were next to each other, with Rosalina becoming interested in Jordan's perspective of the Plants' world, and Zelda and Pit feeding each other adorably.

"Oh, excuse me. I need to go outside real quick." Jordan excused himself when a thought came to him: where's Master Hand. And also, where's Crazy Hand? He has seen Master Hand throughout the season, but he hasn't seen Crazy Hand at all. However, his question was answered when he went outside. Aside from the sunset, there were literally a ton of Master Hands lingering over him (You thought I was going to use _army_ didn't you?) and being lead by… something with angel wings.

"Oh no." Jordan quickly pulled out his phone to contact Rosalina.

"Yes, Jordan?"

"Everyone needs to come outside. NOW!"

Rosalina was shocked by the panic in his voice, quickly calling everyone to the back of the Mansion, where they are treated to the same sight. Everyone knew that this was a potential threat, and got their battle stances ready…

"Oh my god," said the Zombie superhero, Super Brainz. "Is my hair good?"

* * *

 **AU: So I kinda wanted to do this type of crossover considering I did a couple of other stories based on Plants vs. Zombies. I also want to point out that this story takes place** _ **before**_ **the New Years fic, so I did include some minor ship teasing, but there will be more prominent ones afterward.**

 **Also, I actually wanted to get this episode out of the way because I actually want to get to the season finale ASAP.**

 **Speaking of which, Galeem. Come on, you knew this was going to happen right. Now, I am still deciding on whether I want to keep this in the same story or do a different story, but I will find a way to get this done. And plus, World of Light is actually pretty long, so I want to point out that some aspects may be covered while others… might not.**

 **Also, do any of you know TV Tropes? They do have pages for fanfics. Just trying to throw one out there…**

 **Anyways, as always, leave a review. Never hurts to help!**


	6. Author's Update 1

World of Light has begun! Come on, like you didn't expect this to come sooner or later! Anyway, I decided to make it a trilogy considering it has three parts to it. I already posted the prologue, which you can find on my page.

Alright, second order of business is future stories. I have a couple in mind, with some of them thanks to FrenchMarioBros. Thanks again! Anyway, his ideas were centered around the Jordan x Rosalina ship. These two ideas are going to come in the future. At the very least, expect one of them to come by around April…

I also have some ideas myself, centering around Mario Kart, of course, as well as a vacation fanfic. You may be familiar with another story from over ten years ago…

And now for the main idea: a completely new fanfiction. I was thinking last night about doing a Steven Universe/Spider-Man crossover, but tell me what you think about this idea first!

I am also so glad that everyone seemed to like Love Angel, mainly for the fact that it has genuine drama. This is really my first time writing something that dramatic, so it's good to see that people like it!

So I believe that is it for this update. Thanks for reading!


	7. AU 2: Season 2

Hi, everyone! I was just giving you a quick update on my stories. I recently finished World of Light and am now starting on Season 2. Also, I started a Watching Frozen fanfiction due to the Frozen II teaser release. I highly recommend that you give them all a read. Find it on my page!

In non-Nintendo related news, I have recently started a story based on Total Drama based on Revenge of the Island. It is an OC reimagining so if you are a fan of those, check mine out!  
Well, that's all for now. Just giving an update!


End file.
